I Want a Mom
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: It's Mother's Day in Konoha, and Naruto's feeling down. Can Tsunade save him from his grief? ONESHOT


_**I Want a Mom**_

_**Yet another Naruto OneShot by Uzumaki Fenix**_

_I wrote this for Mother's Day. I hope you like it. And be aware. This is only a OneShot._

**I want a mom that will last forever. **

**I want a mom to make it all better.**

**I want a mom that will last forever.**

**I want a mom who will love me whatever…**

It was Mother's Day in Konoha. Every family was celebrating, except for two teenagers, who had no mother. One could only vaguely remember her mother; the other…never knew his.

On the Yondaime's stone head, sixteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was crying. Crying because he had never known his mom. Every year, he watched children celebrating with their mothers, while he was left out in the streets. One year, when he was younger, he had dared to ask what Mother's Day was and had gotten chased away by angry villagers. He had never asked again.

He quietly sang as he watched families celebrate once more.

"_I want a mom that'll take my hand, and make me feel like a holiday. A mom to tuck me in that night and chase the monsters away. I want a mom that'll read me stories and sing a lullybye. And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry._"

**Oh, I want a mom that will last forever.**

**I want a mom to make it all better. **

**I want a mom that will last forever. **

**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever…**

In Konoha forest, sixteen-year-old Hyuga Hinata was crying. She thought about her mother, Akina, who had died eight years ago (A/N Hinata was roughly eight when Hanabi was born) the day before Mother's Day.

She quietly began to sing.

"_When she says to me, she will be always be there, to watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared. Oh, and when she says to me 'I will always love you' I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true._"

(A/N Hinata sing will be italicized and underlined. Naruto will just be italicized)

"_I want a mom when I get lonely, who will take the time to play._"

"_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray._"

"_I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby._"

"_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry._"

**Oh, I want a mom that will last forever.**

**I want a mom to make it all better. **

**I want a mom that will last forever.**

**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever.**

Tsunade sighed. '_Where is that dang gaki? Usually he's bothering me before now,_' she thought. "SHIZUNE!"

Shizune appeared. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Where's the gaki?"

"I don't know. I think that I spotted him up on the Yondaime's stone head. He looked rather sad," Shizune said quietly. She, too, was wondering what was wrong with Naruto.

Tsunade wondered the same thing. "What is today?" she asked after a few quiet minutes.

"Why, it's Mother's Day. Don't you remember?"

Tsunade sadly sighed. "That explains it," she said, thinking out loud. She got up and walked out of the office, leaving behind a confused Shizune.

Shizune was wondering what just happened, then she thought about the conversation. Then it hit her. '_I get it now_,' she thought sadly, staring out at the window. '_Naruto's an orphan. He never knew his mother…_'

**I want a mom that will last forever.**

**I want a mom to make it all better. **

**I want a mom that will last forever.**

**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever.**

Kurenai sighed. '_Where is that girl? Where's Hinata?_' she wondered. Then she thought of all the places Hinata liked to go when something was bothering her. '_The forest is the most likely bet,_' she thought. She walked past the calendar when she walked out the door, paused, walked back to the calendar and sighed. '_Oh, it's _that_ day. Poor Hinata._' She then quickly headed toward the forest, being careful because of the six-month-old baby in her womb.

**I want a mom.**

**I want a mom.**

Kurenai spotted the crying Hinata sitting on a large two-person rock in the middle of a pond, near the beautiful waterfall that trickled down the rocks. "Hinata?" she called so as to not startle the girl. Getting no reply, she walked over and sat down next to the girl. She wrapped her arm around Hinata and hugged her.

Hinata cried into Kurenai's chest, soon soaking her kimono. "I miss her so much, Kurenai-sensei!" she cried.

Kurenai smoothed Hinata's hair and whispered soothingly, "I know, honey. I know."

"You're just like her… I know you'll make a great mother…"

"I can be your…mother in spirit… That is, if you want me too…"

Hinata looked up at her with tear streaked cheeks. "I'd like that. Kaasan… It has a nice ring to it."

**I want a mom that'll last forever.**

**I want a mom that'll last forever.**

Tsunade spotted Naruto sitting at the edge of the Yondaime's spiky stone hair. Naruto held his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Tsunade walked over to him and sat down. Naruto didn't seem to register that she was even there. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke. What he said shocked Tsunade.

"Tsuande-baa-chan? What is a mother?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade didn't know how to answer. After a few moments of thinking, she finally responded. "A mom is someone who loves you with all their heart. Who would give her life for you without a second thought. She is fiercely protective of her children. But, there are many different types of moms. Some are lax. Some are strict. Some are organized. Some are chaotic. Some are strong disciplinarians. Some just go with the flow. Some yell. Some whisper. Some threaten. Most love and nurture. No two are the same," she said.

Naruto didn't respond. "Why? Why did my mom have to leave me? I didn't even get to know her!"

"Your mother was a beautiful woman. You look like your father-"

"We're not talking about my father!"

"I wasn't finished! Like I was saying, you look like your father, but you are your mother. You act just like her. She gave her life to protect you!" Tsunade said.

"No child should live without a mother…" Tears began to fall down his face.

**I want a mom.**

**I want a mom.**

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Sai were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, slurping ramen, and wondering where their favorite blond was.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked.

"You know, he seemed depressed for the past couple of days," Choji said.

"You're right. I wonder what's bugging him," Ino said.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe they had a fight. Maybe that's why they're not around," Ino said.

"You don't know this, but today marks the eighth anniversary of my Aunt Akina's death," Neji quietly said.

"She dies on Mother's Day?" Tenten asked.

"No, she died on May 10th eight years ago, two days before mothers day," Neji said. "I know that that is what is wrong with Hinata."

"That still doesn't answer about Naruto," Lee said.

"Well, obviously something's bugging him," Sai said. When the other's looked at him in surprise, he added, "I've been studying. Not to mention that Naruto is usually really hyper, but he hasn't been recently."

"Guys, think about what today is," Shikamaru said, exasperated.

"It's Mother's Day," Ino began, then it dawned on her. "Oh my Kami! I can't believe I forgot! Naruto doesn't have amom!"

"And we've…all we've been talking about for the past week is what to get our moms…" Sakura said, feeling really bad.

"Where is Naruto?" Choji asked.

Shino spoke. "He's on top of the Yondaime's head. Tsunade-sama is up there with him. She's been comforting him."

"Wait. What is she comforting him?" Ino asked.

"He's been crying," Shizune said, coming up to them.

**I want a mom that'll last forever. **

**I want a mom.**

Tsuande wrapped her arms around Naruto and he cried into her chest. She stroked his hair and felt tears come to her eyes.

**I want a mom that'll last forever. **

**I want a mom that'll last forever.**

"You're right, Naruto. No one should live without a mother…" Shizune heard Tsunade whisper as she and Naruto's friends spied on the two.

"Oh my Kami! Is she finally going to ask him?" Shizune said without thinking.

"Ask him what?" Choji asked.

"Curses! She told me not to tell anyone!" Shizune turned to them. "Tsunade has been talking about adopting Naruto for a few weeks now. She just hasn't been able to think of a way to ask him yet."

The teens eyes widened. Then they turned to listen.

"Naruto, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a couple weeks now. How would you like a mom?" Tsuande asked, looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto was confused. Then he sighed. "No mother would want me. If they did, I would've had a family by now."

"You're wrong. There is one person I know of who wants you as their son," Tsunade said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Who?"

"Me. Naruto, I want to adopt you."

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. "Y-you m-mean I-it?"

"Of course I mean it, brat! Why else would I ask?"

Naruto's eyes grew thoughtful. "I already know what to give you for Mother's Day."

"If you give me a bowl of ramen, I'll ki-"

"A 'yes', kaasan. A 'yes' from the bottom of my heart."

Tsunade's eyes filled with tears of joy and relief. She hugged him and he hugged her rigt back.

"You do know that now you'll have to buy me ramen and more ramen, right?"

Tsunade smacked her forehead. '_Something tells that I'm going to regret this,_' she though as Naruto rumbled on and on about her having to deal with him.

"Kaasan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Happy Mother's Day!"

_**I want a mom…**_

Alright, I hope you have enjoyed this. And No, there will not be another chapter. This is a OneShot only.

Uzumaki Fenix

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


End file.
